Cousin
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Meeting the prince as a small cub, Azra is surprise by the offer of playing with her new cousin. Even her father seems to recommend it since there isn't many other cubs in the Pride Land. Will the two remain friends or part as enemies?


**Arashi: I was reading Savu0211's comic for Taka's Story. I do recommend reading it since it's really wonderful and how this idea came to be. This is a what if little situation for the cubs before some restrictions of not being friends. There is a small scene where Taka appears though it's rather brief before its back to Scar.**

Disclaimer-I don't own Lion King since belong to Walt Disney. I don't Even own the oc of Savu0211 which is a fan lion called Azra. She's Scar and Zira's oldest cub in the comic.

Summary: Meeting the prince as a small cub, Azra is surprise by the offer of playing with her new cousin. Even her father seems to recommend it since there isn't many other cubs in the Pride Land. Will the two remain friends or part as enemies?

* * *

Cousins

Sighing softly wondering what she can do since there isn't anyone else to play with. Azra plops on the ground watching life go around her wishing for one thing at the moment. A playmate or even a friend to play with even if that's possible though how her mother is it's hard to see what she can do. Its not that she's strict which an understatement be at times but what can she do?

Wanting to go for a drink she didn't expect to bump into her father who seems to be lost in thought. Not wanting to disturb him the small cub tries to sneak past him when he calls her back.

"Azra come with me."

Ears flatten to her head she begins to wonder if she done something wrong eats at her. She follows her father into Pride rock surprising her as he stops. She gazes at her uncle who seems to hold a proud look in his eyes making her confuse.

"Want to meet someone?" Mufasa ask softly as if not to wake up someone getting Azra to nod.

"Who, Uncle?" Azra question with curiosity in her voice as hope and anticipation runs in her veins.

"My son," Mufasa answers coaxing the female cub to come closer.

Azra peek in between her auntie's paws to find a small cub with some spots gazing at her with red eyes holding trust within their depths besides innocence making her smile. A playmate at last! When will he be able to play?

"What's his name?" She inquires not wanting to be rude to say cub or anything else.

"Simba, little one," Sarabi responds a bit watching Simba stumbles over to his new family member mewing a bit.

Azra smiles a bit at her small cousin lying on her stomach wiggling her tail for Simba to bat it. She didn't see for a brief moment of warmth in her father's eyes at the sight of them playing. Scar glance at his brother mouthing to him, 'Thank you.' For what? He may not care much for his older brother but seeing he's a godfather to his nephew it may work to his plan once he forms it. Its much more worth seeing his daughter is happy.

"I think its time for Simba's bedtime," Sarabi replies catching the new born yawning as she goes over to pick him up other then clean him for bed.

Scar nods in understanding ushering his daughter as well when she ask innocently, "Can I play with Simba again?"

"Yes, Azra," Mufasa answers glad that his niece is interested with her cousin.

Azra smiles more following Scar to their cave. She finally has what she wants, a playmate and he seems nice also. She notice her mother in side the cave ready to tell her day not seeing her father's unsure expression then blanks out knowing it would come out.

"Mom I meet my cousin today and I had fun!" the young cub announce getting Zira to stare at her then Scar as he situated himself for bed.

"Your cousin?" The lioness inquires narrowing her eyes at her mate who shrugs obviously going to be ignoring her.

"Yup! His name is Simba and he's uncle Mufasa and Auntie Sarabi's cub!" Azra replies cutely not seeing the brief hatred in her mother's eyes know there is someone in the way of her mate being King.

"Azra its time for you to go to sleep," Zira tells her daughter as the small cub yawns showing she's tired.

She waits until her cub is fast asleep before turning to her mate snarling softly, "What's the meaning of this Scar?"

Scar stares coolly at Zira answering, "I figure our daughter could use a friend. I suggest it first so don't stop this Zira."

Zira stares at him as he flops down to go to sleep snoring making her hackles raise glancing at her daughter who just murmurs in her sleep, "Cousin…playmate…Simba…"

Zira shakes her head wanting to find away to poison her daughter's mind maybe even Simba. That could work. She smirks darkly letting her eyes close just a matter of time go by first before her plan comes into play.

* * *

'Hey Azra let's play near the watering hole," A golden furl cub reply to his slightly older companion who stares at him with amuse expression.

"Alright Simba," Azra answers following her cousin laughing as he bounds a bit ahead of her.

She didn't see her mother watching near by with distasteful expression in her eyes. Zira shakes her head wondering what her mate is up to. Their daughter shouldn't be hanging with that pompous brat of a prince. This would be the time for destroying the possible friendship between Azra and Simba while that cub's other friend Nala is with some of the other cubs within the pride. Seeing its time for her plan to come Zira waits for some time as Azra tells Simba she'll hide while he tries to find her. Se smirks a bit as the small cub nods innocently closing his eyes counting as the dark fur cub runs off hiding in a log near by not realizing things may change.

"Four…three…two…one, Ready or not here I come," The cub says out loud opening his eyes gazing around.

"Well isn't the little prince," A voice comes out with annoyance making the cub tilt his head while a slightly wary expression in his eyes.

"Hi auntie Zira," Simba replies softly feeling rather uncomfortable with the coolness in her expression and couldn't help but wonder if there is something he could help her with. "Did you need something?"

"Yes I do," the lioness purrs eyes glinting as a thought cross her mind, 'This idiotic cub is clueless and knows nothing. Perfect with my plan to come through.' Out loud she continues in the same tone, "I want you to stay with Azra."

"Why? I'm friends with Azra," the cub exclaims rather shock by the words.

Why would his aunt suggest such a thing? Azra may be slightly different but she's fun! She's not like some of the other cubs in the pride. He likes playing with her even though she's older then him but that won't matter. He even thought one day once he's old enough and has a cub he'll name Azra his cub's godmother. She may even be his advisor as well so things can be fair between their fathers and something he heard his mother mention about his grandmother, Uru who he never really meet since she's gone.

"What are you doing Mom?" A voice calls out making Zira freeze as her daughter comes out catching bit of the conversation.

What can she say if she got bored and worried about Simba? A bad feeling bubbles in the pit of her belly as her mother briefly glance at her then at Simba what she interpret as hatred in her eyes. Why does her mother hate Simba? This question tingles in her young mind making Azra feel confuse and unsure what to do. To stand on her own or confront her mother?

"Its nothing important Azra," Zira replies before stepping aside gazing coldly at Simba before walking off.

Simba stares at the ground eyes hard lost in thought just jump when his cousin place a paw on his shoulder asking with concern, "What happen?"

Simba didn't want to b the one to say the strange conversation he had with his aunt. He doesn't want to hurt Azra. He closes his eyes taking a shaky breath when she asks again stressing out her words, "What happen Simba."

"…Your mom doesn't want us to be friends…" he whispers at last not looking at Azra to find her green eyes widen with shock and slight hurt. "But I want us to be friends."

Azra's eyes water a bit at the admission as her cousin continues. "I like the fact we can play together and be friends. Can we be friends forever?"

She smiles a bit whispering kindly to the smaller cub, "Of course we'll always be friends. Nothing will ever change that…"

"Promise?" He ask eyes shining with hope not realizing in the distance two ghosts forming as they watch their grandchildren talk.

"Promise," Azra confirms nodding making Simba smile happily.

* * *

"What do you think of her now, Ahadi?" the female spirit asks her mate who rolls his eyes.

"She's a lot more different then I expect," Ahadi admit softly watching the cubs finally romp around in the grass as his heart slightly warms at the sight of Azra giving Simba tips for pouncing.

"A lot like Taka was?" Uru probes making her mate nod in agreement.

"Let's hope her heart stays pure," He answers making the smaller lion to raise a brow at him a smile tug on her lips.

"You know what Simba wants to do?" She asks making him stare at her with confusion making her roll her eyes to the white. "He's going to join the pride in one where our sons should be ruling together if it weren't for your stupidity and I suggest it as well but you know where that got you."

Ahadi flinch at the words knowing the truth is with in them. He sighs regretfully wishing he could make things right. Maybe with a new generation more specifically the two cubs of his sons manage to fill in the gap of co-ruling together the pride lands will make him happy.

"That be nice of him," He answers making Uru to give him a knowing look as he coughs nervously. "Though Azra has my blessing along with Simba being co-rulers. Maybe that shaman monkey can tell them."

Uru raise a brow grumbling a bit under her breath, "I should grab that stick and smack you with it."

She walks off murmuring her own blessing to her grandchildren. Despite the odds that may be against them. She only wishes for them to work together and bring peace and harmony between Scar and Mufasa.

* * *

**Arashi: This came to mind of a what if situation if Azra and Simba could be friends as well as true cousins and something I think Uru would like if both her sons could rule together in the pride lands. So why can't it work for the next generation as a dream to be accomplish. Please read and review.**


End file.
